


Sketches and WIPs: Snarry

by Francis_SinBin



Series: Collection of Sketches and WIPs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Swap, Bottom Harry Potter, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin
Summary: Collection of both SFW and NSFW sketches and WIPs. When a piece is completed it'll be posted separately. I'll put any warnings in the chapter summaries.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Collection of Sketches and WIPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982027
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Nsfw, age reversal au, solo SS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old WIP I've been sitting on
> 
> Inspired by an age reversal au rp between me and my fiance
> 
> In this one Harri is making him show him what a filthy boy he is. And that's also Harri's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a personal headcanon of mine that Severus gets very embarrassed, very easily as teen. So he's not sad, just embarrassed!
> 
> Art centric discord (mainly HP where art streams are announced and art is shared by me and other artists), 18+ only: https://discord.gg/tPCxPkmHRh


	2. NSFW, Bottom Harri/Top Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIP from a livestream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art centric discord (mainly HP where art streams are announced and art is shared by me and other artists), 18+ only: https://discord.gg/tPCxPkmHRh


End file.
